I Never Forgot You
by PALEX1984
Summary: Paige and Alex didn't get along at first, How did they become what they are today? I would like to cover how Palex becomes well Palex. AN thanks for all the reviews I am sorry about the suckyness of these first chaps. I was rushing to get them up
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE-**I Never Forgot You... 

**DISCLAIMER-**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI IN ANY WAY...

**SUMMARY-** This story starts out in Alex's POV, The first chapter is set around the time of Islands In The Stream. It will eventually end up Palex.

**Chapter 1 Alex**

I stood behind the counter at the movie theater looking around, bored out of my mind. It was dead in here today, "Alex" Merri my manager called "could you come here please", I rolled my eyes and walked half heartedly over to her office. "Yea" I said but stopped dead in my tracks, "Alex this is our new employee Paige Michalchuk".I looked at Paige with a look of utter hatred, she shoot me an equal look along with a smirk. "Alex" Merri snapped me back into reality, "give Paige a quick run through on the basics".I looked over at Paige "come on" I said sighing and rolling my eyes. She just shrugged off my attatude and followed me behind the counter, A couple on a date came up holding hands, "watch and learn" I said as I greeted them and got their order with ease. "Think ya can handle that or are you worried that you might break a nail?" Paige rolled her eyes "yea looks as though even a moron can do it" she smirked. I swear to god I was ready to walk over there and beat her to a pulp, but I shrugged it off I need this job. "Paige" I looked up to see Spinner smiling smugly, "Hey hon" Paige greated him. "Yea well be a good girl and get me a large popcorn, a medium coke and some milk duds." Paige was scrambling to get Spinners order, seeing as he was purposly changing and adding stuff on it was proving to be quite difficult.

I was standing there giving Spinner a disgusted look, I heard the rumors about Paige totaling Spinners car, if the rumors are true then it was for good reason. He should be a little more understanding, I was starting to become angry and felt sorry for Paige. I know shocking right? I hadn't noticed when Merri walked up to Paige right away, I looked up in time to hear Merri say "I'm sorry Paige but you are just not cut out for this, hand in your uniform before you leave." I was so pissed by then, I watched as Paige stormed out looking defeated. "Merri can I talk to you?" I asked her after my shift, "Alex what can I do for you?" "It's about Paige."

The next day at school I saw Paige in the hallway, "come to gloat because I am such an idiot who can't hold a job?" "Leave the sarcasim to me Michalchuk" I replied, "You have a shift tonight after school be there." I threw a very shocked Paige her uniform as I walked away. I guess I did feel sorry for her, in a way I was releived that she wasn't perfect.

As I was getting ready for work that evening I couldn't help but think of Paige. I am starting to think that there is more to her than just popularity, I can't explain it but, I am actually looking forward to seeing her at work tonight. I grabbed up my house keys on my way out, "later mom" I yelled only to hear a muffeled respionce from my passed out mother. I sighed shutting the door and heading for the bus stop, "at least I have work to get my mind off of my homelife."

I arrived at work two minutes early,"hey" I turned around to see Paige standing there looking uncomfertable. "Hey yourself" I replied "look Alex" Paige was searching for the right words, "I don't know what brought on your sudden kindness, but Merri told me how you talked her into re-hiring me so thanks hon." "Umm no prob" I said, "I saw what an ass Spinner was to you and" I stopped mid sentance. "You heard the rumors" Paige finished for me smiling, "yea" I replied with a half smile. "Are they just rumors?" I asked, Paige got a distant look on her face and I immediately regreated asking. "No" she said in a whisper I barely heard her,"oh" was all I could manage to say. After the intense moment of our conversation had passed, we spent the rest of the night laughing at silly things like goofy looking customers. It was beginning to feel like we were friends, I have to admit that might not be so bad after all.

TBC- I know it's short but there is plenty more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- PAIGE

Ican't believe my life turned out this way, Paige thought as she wiped down the counter. "Hey Queen Bee you missed a spot," I threw the rag at Alex "you think you can do better?" I shoot back playfully. Alex laughed and rolled her eyes in her oh so Alex way, It has been nearly two months since she got my job back. We have gotten close, you may even go out on a limb and call us friends. Alex is the most real person I know, she is not afraid to say whats on her mind even if it is a lil on the rude side. "Yo earth to Paige" I snapped out of my fond Alex thoughts, "yea hon?" Alex looked down at her feet "I was asking what you are doing after work?" Wait she wants to hang out with me outside of work? I thought.

"Well I had planed on doing a whole bunch of nothing" I replied, "Oh well how about you do a whole bunch of nothing...say with me?" Alex asked. "Sure hon sounds goot to me" I don't know why Alex asked me to hang, but I get the feeling she dosen't want to go home. I mean she didn't come right out and say it, I just have a feeling and from what she has told me about her home life, I think my feeling is right.

"So Michalchuk whats the deal with you and Spinner?" Alex asked her features revealing her distaste for him. "Umm well me and Spin are through," I shoot her a famous Paige smirk,"lets just say I realize what an ass he can be." We had arrived at my house as I had suggested we go to just hang out, I couldn't help but notice how nervous Alex seemed. "Alex hon whats with the fidgeting?" "Oh uh sorry guess I am just a little hyper is all," "Oh" I said unconvinced. I have gotten pretty good at reading Alex theese past two months, Lets just say what I am seeing is not hyperness, but Alex beating herself up about being from the other side of town. "Look Alex my parents will love you, they don't care where you live." I said placing a reasuring hand on her shoulder, "Its just that...I never cared before what parents thought about me...I wanna make a good impression ya know." I like seeing this side to Alex she is opening up to me more and more, She is so much more than badass Alex from the wrong side of the tracks. She has feelings and insecurities just like all of us, Alex just hides her feelings better than most.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked Alex when we were in the safety of my room. "Worse things have happened," she replied throwing a pillow at me. "You ass I am so gonna get you back," I jumped on her "looks to me it wasn't my parents you have to worry about Lexi" I teased. "Yea well who knew you had it in you" she laughed, I love hearing her laugh because that means her thoughts are far away from home. Man Alex can really grow on a person, "ssoo Alex why aren't you hanging with Jay tonight?" "I don't know" she replied, "he has been pretty secretive lately staying out late and not returning my calls." OMG should I tell her about the rumor I heard, Paige thought but then decided against it. if the rumor about Jay and Amy has any truth to it then she will find out on her own Paige reasons with herself.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews they help a lot this chapter is in anyone's POV...

I had some spelling errors in the last chapter sorry about that I was in a rush when I posted it

CHAPTER 3

"Lexi" Jay pleaded, "come on it wasn't a big deal!" "Lexi is late for rehursing" J.T. mocked sarcastically, "You want a show J.T.?...HEY best friend Amy lets give J.T. a show." PUNCH Alex decked Amy straight across the face everyone stood around shocked. "I have a good fuckin idea for a show" Alex roared "How bout how you went down on MY BOYFRIEND, Oh wait ex-boyfriend I don't want somebody that thinks a skank whore like you is attractive." Alex turns around to walk away but Jay is trying to stop her, "MOVE...or I'll deck your smug face too."

Alex walked out of the auditorium that day and out of Jay's life forever,she didn't know it at the time but that was the beginning of the new Alex. "Paige I have to talk to you," Alex said into the phone. "Sure, whats wrong?" "Ummm do you think I could come over?...unless your buisy or" "Um hello ramble much...come on over Alex" Paige laughed. "Ok see ya in a few" Alex smiled for the first time that day.

"Whats up" Paige asked as soon as Alex arrived, "well hello to you too" Alex said smiling. "Yea hon hi ssooo what did you wanna talk to me about?" Paige already knew what was going on, Alex had finally found Jay out and Paige couldn't be happier." "Well you remember the night we hung out and you asked why I wasn't with Jay?" Paige pretended to think back "yea now that you mention it," "well it seems Jay has been slumming it in the ravine." "EEWW what, with who?" Paige pretended to be shocked, "with my supposed best friend Amy!" "Double eww why would he go for something like that when he has you?" Paige asked and blushed a little. Alex noticed the blush and decided to run with it, "You been checkin out the goods Michalchuk?" This caused Paige to turn even three shades darker, "no I I a am just saying" Paige stammered. "Relax Paige I was kidding," Alex laughed. "Well what are you going to do about Jay?" Paige asked quickly changing the subject. "Fuck Jay we are through," Alex said through clentched teeth.

RING RING RING "OUCH damnit" Alex fumbeled for the phone in the dark, "Hello" she said rather harshly, "Lexi please I'm sor" CLICK Alex slammed the phone down so hard she thought it would break. She rolled over and looked at the clock, 6:45am "asshole" Alex grumbeled before rolling out of bed. Jay had been calling every night now for a week."Why dosen't he just give up because I am never gonna take him back," Alex thought to herself. "Man Jay has perfect timing to go and fuck things up, I just got over the shooting and he just threw what we had away." Alex thought bitterly heading for school.

"Hey" Ellie said to Alex at lunch that day, "Hey Ellie" "sooo I heard what happened with Jay sorry." "Yea well Jay isn't exactly what I would call trustworthy," Alex said, "Alex" Paige called walking towards their table. "Why is Paige talking to you?" said Ellie, "she has been really cool." Alex replied, "Hey hon so have you talked to Jay?" "No and I don't plan on it" "Ugh good, I don't know what you saw in him anyway sure he is cute but eewww." "OMG your one to talk princess, Spinner...whats with that hair Mason, and do I seem to recall hearing you went on a date with J.T." Alex and Paige were so buisy teasing each other they didn't notice the weird look Ellie was giving them.RING "thats the bell, See you at work later?" Paige asked "I wouldn't miss it for the world," Alex said rolling her eyes causing Paige to chuckle "ok...Bye Alex bye Ellie" Paige called over the noise. "Bye" they called walking off in the other direction. Paige couldn't explain it, but she froze and watched Alex untill she was out of sight. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...SORRY FOR THE SUCKY-NESS OF THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS, I WAS RUSHING TO GET THEM UP BEFORE I WENT OUT OF TOWN. I AM BACK NOW AND PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER I HAVE PRETTY GOOD IDEAS...HEHE ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY...

-  
CHAPTER 4 Paige POV...

Paige sat bored out of her mind in MI, Mr. Simpson was going on about HTML codes or something like that. "Okay class I am turning this lecture over to Mr. Oleander," Paige quickly snapped to attention "Paige, Paige" Hazel whispered. "Shh Hazel Mr. O is teaching," Hazel ignored her and continued "Is Manny like your new best friend?" "Hazel whatever this is about, can we deal with it later?" "Umm so I guess you don't care that she spilled about you and Matt?" Paige looked around before repling, "Look hon Manny found out by accident...and sometimes you have issues with secret keeping!" "Paige Hazel pay attention please," Matt said giving them a stern look. "Gee Mr. Oleander I thought you only had eyes for Paige," Hazel said smirking "Is everything okay?" Mr. Simpson asked suspicously, "Um yea I I just lost my place." "OMG" Paige thought "no wonder I only told Alex, well and Manny by default."

"I know right!" Paige smiled into the phone, "It's not like it is Hazel's buisness to say that in front of everyone," Alex was saying. "I know but, Hazel even though I love her can be quite spiteful at times." "Shit,hey I gotta go the customers await and Paige." "Yea hon?..." "Hurry Up and get your ass down here I have a line out the damn door!" Paige smiled "Thanks for the concern Alex, no worries I'm walking in now." Alex hung up and looked up to see Paige smiling at her. "That was fast" Alex quipped, "Yeah well you know, considering I was here for like five minutes watching you fumble with the phone and serve customers...funny stuff by the way." "I'm so glad you find being five minutes late funny," Paige panic striken looked at the clock. "That was so not funny" she smiled and swated Alex on the arm,"God you know how bitchy Merri is about being late." Alex smirked "yeah and the third eye that pops out is quite disturbing"

"Anyway" Paige said smiling but quickly changing her smile to a frown. "What am I gonna tell Matt tomorrow?" Alex thought for a moment, "Paige you have no control of Hazel's mouth...so just apoligize for her little outburst." "Yea..I guess you have a point but, Will Matt feel that way?" "If he dosen't just find someone else," "Alex right now I don't want anybody else...I think..no he is the one." Paige said but not to convincingly, "Okay so tell him tomorrow how Hazel found out and maybe all will be forgiven...think positive." Alex said in a squeaky voice that had Paige cracking up, "OK...hon...what..was..that?" Paige asked in between trying to catch her breath. "I have no idea," Alex said laughing "well you sounded like a muppet babie on crack!" Paige said laughing all thoughts of Matt fading, "cool thats what I was going for." Alex smiled at Paige, "ssoo wanna come over after work..I so don't need to be alone right now." "Sure" Alex said Paige's house had become like a functional home away from a disfunctional one.

"I am glad that Paige and I are friends now, who would have thought that Paige could be so down to earth?" Alex thought looking at Paige all during the movie they were watching. "Umm do you not like the movie, or do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Paige asked while grinning, "N no the movie is good and no forigen objects in your teeth." Paige laughed at Alex's cuteness, "When did Alex become so cute?" She thought studying Alex's features, "Jay is a looser for what he did, and he must be blind too cause Alex is beautiful." "I mean that in a friendly way" Paige added as an after thought, "OMG" Alex thought she is still staring at me!" Alex couldn't explain it but Paige staring at her made her all giddy, and Alex dosen't do giddy so she started to fidget nervously. "She's fidgeting...maybe I should stop staring...but I can't help it"  
A/N THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT PAIGE AND MATT GETTING CAUGHT...BUT I WANT TO GO ABOUT IT DIFFERENTLY AND I AM HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK SO I AM WAITING UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO DEAL WITH THAT...THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY I AM GLAD YOU ALL LIKE IT! 


End file.
